


An Overlooked Detail

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [22]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops' stomach might be alive and self aware?, M/M, Some more holiday prep, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao realizes that if Adorabat didn’t know what Harvestween was, how are they supposed to go Prank or Banking when the rest of the kingdom doesn’t know either?





	An Overlooked Detail

“And...boom.” I say as I snap my fingers. The monster we were just fighting collapses. “I love that you always try to find new ways to be so extra during monster fights.” Badgerclops giggles as he waddles up next to me. “It’s called  _ “hero culture” _ , babe. Look it up.” I tell. “Are you sure that isn’t gay culture?” Badgerclops asks. “What? Aren’t they the same thing?” I shrug. 

“WHOOO! That was great! Mao Mao was all like, slash, slash! A-and Badgerclops was like, pew! Pew! Pew! And I was like, smoke bomb!” Adorabat cheers as she zips around in the air. “Yes, Adorabat. That was an excellent recap of our battle.” I praise. Adorabat giggles as she lands on my head. “Do you think we will have to fight monsters on Harvestween?” Adorabat asks. “Do you mean the kids dressed up as monsters or the actual monsters?” Badgerclops asks. “I think she meant the real monsters, Badgerclops.” I point out. Badgerclops shrugs. “Hey, you never know. Maybe Adorabat wants to get into mugging.” Badgerclops jokes. 

“Please don’t put the idea in her head.” At that moment Adorabat flies off my head and rushes into a crowd of cutiepies. “Are y’all excited for Harvestween?” Adorabat screeches. The crowd of sweetypies begin to murmur in confusion. “Don’t you mean Grubsgiving?” One of them asks. “No! I mean Harvestween!” Adorabat insists. I strut over to the crowd. “Alright, nothing to see here folks, keep moving.” I command as I shoo the crowd of sweetypies away. “Mao Mao… none of the other sweetypies know about Harvestween.” Adorabat whines. 

I think Badgerclops and I might have overlooked a little detail. If Adorabat didn’t know what Harvestween is then… it only makes sense that the rest of the sweetypies don’t entier. Normally, that wouldn’t matter but, unfortunately, Harvestween is something of a community driven thing....and I DON’T want to be the one to have to teach all the sweetypies how it works. “Badgerclops, we have an issue.” I call. “What?” He asks as he strolls up to Adorabat and I. “I just realized that none of the other sweetypies know what Harvestween is.” I explain. “We already knew that.” Badgerclops points out. 

“Yes. But what does that mean for Prank or Banking? Nobodys gonna just give Adorabat candy around here.” I point out. “I don’t know, dude. The sweetypies are pretty nice.” Badgerclops points out. “Right, but still…” I sigh. “...Let’s go somewhere else then.” Badgerclops shrugs. “Really? But the kingdom will be left unguarded.” I point out. “It’ll be fine for one evening, Mao. And besides, it would be good for Adorabat to be exposed to other places and people.” Badgerclops says. 

“Your right. Adorabat, on Harvestween we will be going to a different place to go Prank or Banking.” I tell. Adorabat gasps. “We’re going on an adventure?!” Adorabat asks. “Yes, I guess.” I nod. Adorabat dances in place. “Ah! I have never been far from the valley before!” She exclaims as she begins to hop up and down. “Yes. But don’t get too excited. We still have to wait until the thirty-first.” I say as I pat her on the head. “Phooey! How can I wait that long?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Just wait till we teach you about Solifest. You are gonna flip.” Badgerclops giggles. 

“What do you do during Solifest?” Adorabat asks. “Badgerclops, don’t. I don’t think her body can handle that kind of excitement!” I warn jokingly. “Relax. I’ll just describe it in the worst way possible.” Badgerclops waves off. “I can hear you!” Adorabat shouts as she waves her wings in the air. “You see, Adorabat. Badgerclops starts as he sits on the ground and pats his lap for Adorabat to climb on. Adorabat sits on Badgerclops lap and waits to hear what Badgerclops has to say. 

“You get a buttload of presents by some flying fat guy and family.” Badgerclops explains. Adorabat jaw drops. I cover my mouth to try and hide my laughter. “Really?! When do I meet this magical man?!” Adorabat ask as she begins to climb up Badgerclops. “Well, typically… you don’t. Unless we are talking about the versions of him you see at the mall.” Badgerclops explains. “HE CAN CLONE HIMSELF?!” Adorabat screams. 

I burst out laughing. “Adorabat, you light up my life.” I laugh. “We’ll explain once we are past Harvestween. Okay, Adorabat?” Badgerclops says as he pats her on the head. “I have so many questions.” Adorabat whispers to herself. “Okay. One question and then we are done. I’m hungry!” Badgerclops says as he pats his stomach. “Hi Hungry. I’m Mao Mao.” I greet. I slap my hand over my mouth. Badgerclops looks at me in shock. “That… was weirdly hot.” Badgerclops whispers. 

“Can I ask my question now?” Adorabat asks. “S-sure.” Badgerclops stutters. “What’s a  _ “mall” _ ?” Adorabat asks. “Wow. Online shopping has finally done it. A whole generation that doesn’t know what a mall is.” Badgerclops tsks. “Badgerclops, pure heart doesn’t have any malls. Only marketplaces.” I explains. “Yeah. Thanks to online shopping.” Badgerclops nods. “No, that's not what I meant-” “Alright, lets get something to eat. My tummy is getting pretty grumpy.” Badgerclops interrupts as he stands up on this feet and pats his belly. 

“Hey, speaking of food... how does this Grubsgiving work again, Adorabat?” I ask as I follow after Badgerclops and Adorabat. Adorabat crawls onto Badgerclops’ shoulder. “Well...we have it in the kings castle usually. Mostly everyone brings something to eat and share. You can come without food but it’s kinda considered rude…the only person who doesn’t bring food is Pinky. After everybody eats we all take a nap.” Adorabat explains. “Did you ever bring food?” I ask. “No. It’s not seen as rude for kids to not bring food.” Adorabat explains. 

“This holiday sounds better and better every time I hear about it.” Badgerclops giggles. “Is there any food that is special to this holiday?” I follow up. “Sure! Gobblebrid and lakeberry sauce are really good!” Adorabat chirps. “Can we drop this? My belly is getting jealous!” Badgerclops whines as he stomach growls again. “Badgerclops, I’m starting to think that your stomach might be a sentient being.” I joke. Badgerclops stomach rumbles. “Yeah, yeah we get it, Tum.” I say to Badgerclops’ belly. “Did you seriously name my stomach Tum?” Badgerclops asks. “I wanna name it Milford!” Adorabat cheers. Badgerclops’ stomach growls. “It likes it!” Adorabat gasps. “C-cut it out!” Badgerclops demands. 

“Alright, alright. Fine, let’s just get a snack and head back home. I want to figure out what I’m gonna bring to this Grubsgiving thing.” I give. “Make those jelly cakes as donuts!” Adorabat suggests. “Not a bad idea, Adorabat.” I praise. It would make it easier to make a bunch to bring. “Adorabat, you so smart!” Badgerclops praises. Adorabat giggles behind her wings as she blushes a little. 

Now...where am I going to get my jelly from. A loud mushing nose and destruction rings out in the distance. Well… that takes care of that!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: So this fat guy breaks into your house and you have to sacrifice cookies and milk to him in order to receive a bounty of goods  
Adorabat: Sounds like a cult. I’m in!  
Mao Mao: It’s not a cult-  
Adorabat: *Holding a wing up to Mao Mao* Nononono. You already have me. You don’t have to keep going


End file.
